My Princess
by InvisibleLovers
Summary: A late night rooftop confession about both boys' true feelings leads to something more. (Deztin, Slash, M/M. One-shot.)


**A/N: Here's a smutty little one-shot for you thirsty Deztin shippers. It's been a long time since a Deztin fan fiction was posted/updated, so why not? Enjoy, my little lovers.**

Dez reclined on the grass as the full moon illuminated the rooftop of the school, the prickly grass poking at his arms. Taking out his phone, the teenager glanced at the time again for the billionth time this hour.

_10:48 PM_.

"Dez?" The redhead lifted his head to see the exact person he was waiting for, wearing a thin white shirt and a leather jacket. "I'm sorry I'm late, my mom wanted me to-woah, there's a whole field up here? Dude, that's sick!" Austin plopped down onto the grass and started to roll toward his friend. "They see me rolling, they haaaaating!" Austin sang happily. Finally, he stopped next to Dez.

"So, why am I here?" Austin laid his head on Dez's chest and locked eyes with him, enjoying the thudding of his best friend's heart under him.

Dez licked his lips and opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak. "I-I brought you here to say...uh..." Dez averted his gaze to the sky. "Stop teasing me." The whisper came out as a desperate plea.

The blonde furrowed his brows and pouted. "Um, excuse me? Come again? Stop teasing you? What are you talking about?"

Letting out the breath he didn't even know be was holding, Dez mustered his courage and locked his eyes onto hazel eyes again. "You know what I mean. Touching me in the locker room. Coming so close that I can feel your breath on my neck. And now laying your head on my chest." A single tear fell onto the green grass. "I know you're only playing with me...I don't want to be just a toy or whatever. If you're not sincere, then please, just...just stop."

"You think I'm playing with you?" Austin whispered. "Dez, you're my best friend. Why would I play with your feelings?"

Dez laughed sarcastically. "That's what I was afraid of. Of course. I'm _just_ your best friend. And you're _just _the person I've loved for ten long years." The ginger gulped and close his eyes. "Ten years...of always being by your side. And not telling you how I feel. Because you're my best friend and I was afraid to come out. And now you're with Ally. Of course. I'll just be sitting in the bleachers cheering for you, knowing you don't feel the same way. I...I love you, Moon."

Cerulean eyes opened again to find chocolate ones staring back. Austin was hovering above Dez, his eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Fisher."

The man on the bottom scoffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "No you don't. It's just that the current situation is making you think you do. You don't have to hurt my feelings, Austin. I'm happy with this being a one-sided love forever. After all, it's always been this way."

"But I'm not. I don't want this to be just you loving me."

Pink lips latched themselves onto Dez's, kissing softly. Gently, Dez pulled Austin's head away. "You have Ally," he whispered.

Austin stared at Dez, tears still running down his cheeks. "But I don't want Ally. I-I thought that if I got a girlfriend, it would clear up my head. It's not natural for a man to fall in love with another man. It...it didn't. It made me realize that you...are the only one for me. I really do love you."

The next thing he knew, Austin was lying with his back on the grass, Dez pinning both of his arms down, kissing him with a fire that fueled the passion in both boys. The blonde parted his lips, granting entrance to the tongue that happily slid in. There was no battle for dominance-Austin happily submitted and let Dez take charge.

Before long, both men were hungrily grinding into each other. Little moans and pants filled the quiet atmosphere around them. Hands were exploring places they'd never been before, rubbing every inch of skin possible.

Dez pulled away to catch his breath. The man underneath him looked like a victim of a ship wreck. His lips swelled, his hair was all over the place, and his clothes were wrinkled and scrunched up. "Dez...I need...you. Now..."

Frowning, Dez stared at Austin for confirmation. "Are you sure? I didn't bring any condoms and I don't have any lubrica-"

"Yes. Please Dez, I need you. Now." Austin sat up and started to take off his jacket, only to be stopped by Dez, who placed a hand on Austin's own. "No, let me."

Dez slowly removed Austin's jacket and shirt, gasping as he marveled over his friend's well-built chest. Leaning down, the ginger started to suck on Austin's Adam's apple, making his friend mewl in pleasure. A hickey was definitely going to form there later, but Austin didn't care.

The man on top trailed his mouth down, all the way to the waistband of Austin's jeans. Smirking, Dez slid his hand down into the front of Austin's briefs and started caressing him with his palm.

"D-Dez! Oh my gosh..." Austin bucked into Dez's hand, meeting his thrusts and trying to get more of the feeling.

Using his other hand, Dez pulled down the final barrier, pausing briefly to admire Austin's naked form. His right hand moved up and down Austin's shaft with slick slides, causing the blonde to moan like a slut. "I'm gonna-!"

Immediately, Dez let go. Ignoring the blonde's complaints, Dez leaned forward to whisper into Austin's ear. "Not yet. I want to make you come while screaming my name." That single sentence sent chills down Austin's spine, almost making him orgasm right then.

Lifting one of Austin's legs over his shoulder, Dez peppered sweet kisses on the inside of Austin's thigh. "Baby, I need you to relax, okay?"

Austin close his eyes, nodded quickly, and groaned. He just wanted to get the pain over with.

Dez dipped his head down, and using the rough pad of his tongue, licked Austin's opening.

"Oh my!...A...aaah!" Austin's hand traveled to Dez's hair and grabbed onto it for dear life. "Mmm..."

Slowly, Dez pulled his head back and traced the tight ring of muscles with his thumb. Just as he got a finger inside, it started to rain. Raindrops pounded down onto both men, and Dez felt Austin tighten around his finger.

Dez leaned in and quickly brushed his lips against Austin's. "Relax, babe. It's just a little rain. This won't stop us."

Austin nodded, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut. Dez waited for Austin to relax. When he did, the redhead worked another finger into Austin.

After four fingers, Dez had found the familiar little nub inside Austin and teased it with his fingers. Austin whimpered, moaning loudly.

The fingers were pulled out and replaced with another appendage. Dez pulled Austin up and hugged him as he moved with timid little thrusts. "My little princess," Dez whispered, kissing Austin's neck.

Austin lazily opened an eye and pouted. "If anything, I'm the prince."

Smirking, Dez quickly thrusted, making Austin's mouth open in a silent scream. "Says the one getting fucked in the ass right now."

Honestly, the blonde didn't care anymore. "Shut up..." Austin mumbled, closing his eyes again.

The two moved in unison, their bodies melding together into one. Not one minute later, Austin tightened. "I'm going to..."

For his lover's sake, Dez picked up his pace and massaged Austin's length at the same time. The rain, as if reading the lovers' emotions, pounded down harder.

"Oh my God...D...Dez...DEZ!" Austin screamed as he came, falling to the grass. Dez smiled, loving the way Austin's lips formed him name as he found his own release.

* * *

The next morning, Dez felt arms wrap around his waist as he closed his locker. "Hey Austin," he greeted smiling. Lowering his voice, Dez turned around. "Is...um...your...body okay, my princess?"

Austin grinned cheekily, remembering. He was Dez's princess. "Never better, my prince."

"T-that's good to hear." Dez's eyes traveled lower, stopping on the bright purple hickey on Austin's neck.

"Tell you what, why don't you come over tonight, and we can have some fun. I'll even let you fuck me again." The ginger could practically feel Austin's smirk.

Dez turned redder than a tomato as he furiously glanced around. "Don't say that! We're at school. A public place!"

"Tonight then, my love." Pulling away, Austin gave Dez's bottom a quick squeeze and walked away, swaying his hips way more than necessary.


End file.
